Solo un Poco más Legal
by Jinseigami'Fell
Summary: No era que le gustase estar fuera de la ley, solo que era exasperante ser legal "¿Y estos humanos piden papeles hasta para comer?" -Drabble- (Secuela de "Legalmente Armado" aun cuando no es necesaria una lectura previa)


Solo un Poco Más Legal.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y bueno, esto no tiene fines de lucro, es simple entretención lo más sana posible.

(Secuela de "Legalmente Armado" aun cuando no es necesaria una lectura previa -Drabble-)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Destrucción, no había mucho más que eso en las desoladas calles de Westopolis, los alienígenas de Black Doom reducían rápidamente la ciudad a escombros, aunque a los ojos de Shadow las fuerzas de Gun no hacían mucho por detenerlos, es más contribuían con el caos... Puso una motocicleta en marcha y montado en ella paso entre la guerrilla frente a sus ojos ¿Su destino? una nueva Chaos Emerald. Al lejos pudo distinguir una patrulla de policía común y un policía al lado de esta haciéndole señas.

-¿Otra vez?- sin mucha resistencia bajo la velocidad hasta detenerse, a la vez que el policía se le acercaba a él -No veo porque me detiene, solo iba a 320 Km/h.

-Eso es suficiente para suprimirle la licencia de conducir; Entréguemela- el erizo simplemente alzo una ceja -La tarjeta que certifica que puede conducir.

-No tengo.

-Pues le confisco el vehículo y puede sacar...- un disparo justo frente a su pie derecho lo hizo retroceder.

-El próximo: entre los ojos.

El policía con mucha prisa subió a su vehículo alejándose del erizo negro... "El cuarto en el día" comenzó a pensar "no entiendo como tiene tiempo para estas cosas durante una invasión alienígena, aunque quizás debería sacar la condenada licencia de una vez; me dejarían en paz... por un tiempo" no se oía tan mal, nuevamente puso en marcha la motocicleta, la Chaos Emerald no se movería o eso esperaba, tenia tramites por hacer...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El sonido del lápiz contra la madera lo estaba exasperando, la mujer tras la ventanilla no tenia interés alguno en la gran fila frente a ella, no, ella seguía con el periódico abierto en la página de entretención. La máscara pacifica de Shadow se derrumbaba con el pasar de los minutos, no aguanto más la espera y toda la munición de su metralleta fue a parar en el periódico de la mujer a la vez que las personas corrían despavoridas de la oficia, la "lluvia de plomo" sobre el adorado diario llevo al erizo hasta el comienzo de lo que fue la fila y de las manos de la mujer recibió dos folios en los que decía claramente "Examen Teórico de Conducción" uno de clase A y el otro de clase B, Shadow la miro.

-¿Cuál tomo para una motocicleta?

-El... el de licencias de clase B.

-Bien- lanzo el otro hacia atrás y tomo su pistola apuntando a la mujer -Ahora me dirá que debo contestar- ella desvió la mirada a un papel pegado en la ventanilla y comenzó a dictar.

-D... C... D... D... A... D... B... C...- Con rapidez lleno las 280 preguntas y devolvió el papel para que sin mirarlo le fuera timbrado y colocada la calificación máxima -ahora pase a al cuarto de atrás...

El erizo entro y un hombre con gafas y un puntero en la otra mano señalo una letra en un papel pegado a la pared.

-¿Que letra ve?

-Al diablo con esto, no estoy para perder mi tiempo- un bazucaso en la pared derrumbándola fue todo lo que le bastó -Asunto arreglado ¿No?

-Va... valla a dar en examen práctico afuera.

Shadow salió de la estancia por donde su proyectil impacto; daba directamente a la calle "Y Black Doom critico mis armas, son más útiles de lo que él cree". Al salir observo diversos posters de cartón que hacían la función de los conos, no le parecía extraño; habían demasiadas restricciones con conos por la ciudad, probablemente ya no habían más. Pero era una lástima no poder chocarlos, los posters tenían la imagen de Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ante la vigilancia de un hombre muy fornido comenzó su examen práctico, evadió todos y cada uno de los posters, pero cada vez que lo hacía impactaba con un escopetazo cada uno; sin dejarlos caer, toda una proeza de auto control para él.

-Impresionante- menciono su "instructor" con los ojos bien abiertos -solo espere en recepción su licencia estará en una hora o inclusive menos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El lugar poco a poco se comenzaba a llenar nuevamente, esta vez la examinadora trabajaba; Shadow seguía allí esperando su licencia y no quería enfadarlo. No paso mucho cuando con señas fue llamado a un lugar de la recepción donde había una cámara.

-Este es el último detalle; la fotografía- el erizo observo seriamente al fotógrafo -No me importa si no le gustan las fotografías, requiere de una- Shadow de mala gana de ubico en el lugar indicado -Una sonrisa por favor.

-Soy el erizo más violento que conocerás... ¡¿Y me pides que sonría?!- puño en alto para golpearlo y lo segó el flash de la cámara, a la vez que el sujeto iba a entregar la fotografía para sacar al erizo lo antes posible del lugar.

No se dio cuenta cuando estuvo afuera del recinto con su licencia en mano, la miro y en la foto, sonreía "Macabra... pero es una sonrisa, así que cuenta" leyó en un papel que le habían dejado con la licencia, sin más demora subió a la motocicleta y partió... no paso mucho cuando otro policía le detuvo:

-Documentos del vehículo, por favor.

"¿Y estos humanos piden papeles hasta para comer?" se pregunto internamente Shadow mirando al sujeto que tenia al frente con la mano extendida...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Un momento de distracción durante un día de estrés académico XD.

Reviews se aceptan y agradecen ^^ y cuidado: Shadow ya tiene licencia de conducir y anda en su motocicleta con cara de velocidad :D.


End file.
